<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Ten Years by NorthsidePrincess (April_Zephyr)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23621773">Ten Years</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/April_Zephyr/pseuds/NorthsidePrincess'>NorthsidePrincess (April_Zephyr)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon, Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime &amp; Manga), Code Name: Sailor V</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Actress/Idol Aino Minako, Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Developing Relationship, Established Chiba Mamoru/Tsukino Usagi, Established Kino Makoto/Nephrite, F/M, First Love, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Kana Nishino Songs, Male-Female Friendship, Senshi/Shitennou - Freeform, Shitennou, Teacher Kunzite, Time Skips, fast paced</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 17:33:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,367</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23621773</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/April_Zephyr/pseuds/NorthsidePrincess</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It was a chance meeting.</p><p>Aino Minako realised that all her dreams were achievable with the help of Fujihara Haku (Kunzite).</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aino Minako/Kunzite</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chance</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi, this is my first Sailor Moon fic. So please go easy on me!</p><p>This is set in an alternate universe. The story starts with Minako as 14 and Haku 23. Their relationship won't progress into anything until Minako is legal (so don't worry about that).</p><p>I have given the Shitennou names because it's kind of hard to write them with their crystal names:</p><p>Kunzite - Fujihara Haku</p><p>Nephrite - Takao Souta </p><p>I have names for the others and I might add to this series about the other sailor scouts falling in love with their respective Shitennou. :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/><p>It was a chance meeting.</p><p>After another fight with her mother Minako had to get out. The blonde wasn’t entirely sure where to go so she was sat on a bench that was near to her house. She didn’t want to bother her friends with her family drama. None of her friends were even aware that there was a problem with her family. The relationship between her parents made her feel a little wary about love and it didn’t help that all of her relationships ended abruptly, with one guy even suggesting her love was doomed. It was horrific because Minako was in love with the idea of love. The young woman had often crushed on people, but she had never fallen in love.<br/>“It’s dangerous for a lady to be out at this time.” A masculine voice stated, taking a seat next to her, “Do you want to talk about it?”</p><p>Minako was ready to yell at the man for being a creep. But when she caught sight of him, she couldn’t ignore the fact that he was attractive. White shoulder-length hair and grey-blue eyes.<br/>“How do I know you’re not a creep?” Minako asked quietly, she was a little intimidated by the sight of him and his words did ring true. It was dangerous for her to be out at a time like this.</p><p>“You don’t.” The man agreed, “Let me introduce myself and if I do turn out to be a creep, you’ll have all my details to pass onto the police. My name is Fujihara Haku.”</p><p>“How do I know you’re not giving me a fake name?” Minako frowned, making the man beside her let out a little laugh, “It’s not funny. How do you expect me to trust that you’re giving me a real name?”</p><p>The man stared at her for a little bit before sliding out something from his pocket. Minako was ready to scream. But stopped herself when she noticed that it was a wallet. He slid a card out and passed it to her.<br/>“That’s my ID.” Haku stated, “Do you want to talk about what’s on your mind? Or would you like me to leave?”</p><p>Minako looked at the ID and the man was indeed telling her the truth. But what stood out the most was that he passed her his teaching ID. Which meant that he was a teacher and probably way older than her.<br/>“Okay. I’m Aino Minako.” Minako introduced herself, “I- I’m not really sure if I should be telling a stranger this.”</p><p>“Sometimes it helps to get things off your mind to a complete stranger.” Haku said softly, “I’ll start. I was transferred to another school and right now I’m contemplating if becoming a teacher was a good idea. I have students that are more interested in me than the subject I teach and it almost feels like a lost cause.”</p><p>“I’m guessing it’s the girls that are troubling you?” Minako smiled, letting out a small laugh. It did make sense after all. The man was attractive, “I think the best way to divert their attention is if you wear a ring. Fewer students bother married men.”</p><p>“I’ll make a note of that and give it a try.” Haku smiled, “Are you comfortable enough to tell me what your problem is?”</p><p>“My mother, she always fights with me.” Minako started, “She- She’s not happy with her life. My father’s the breadwinner, but no matter what he does she’s not satisfied. She hates being a housewife and often comments on the fact that my father isn’t making enough money.”</p><p>“I’m guessing that she’s taking it out on you?” Haku asked softly, “She hasn’t physically hurt you, has she?”</p><p>“Not yet. But it is getting worse. I think she might hurt me.” Minako admitted, “I don’t want to think the worst. But I’m scared.”</p><p>“Do you have any friends that you can temporarily stay with?” Haku continued, “I would ask if you would want me to talk to your parents, but I realise that that’s probably not the best idea in your situation. The best thing you can do is find temporary accommodation if it’s really causing you problems.”</p><p>“I don’t want to get my friends involved.” Minako sighed, “I -I don’t want to be a bother.”</p><p>“I’m guessing that you’re still young and can’t get your own place yet…” Haku frowned, taking a card out with his contact details. He passed it over to her, “I’m not sure what other options you have. But I can offer an ear to listen to whenever you feel scared or just want to talk.”</p><p>“Thank you.” Minako smiled, “It’s getting late. I’m sorry for keeping you.”</p><p>“It’s okay.” Haku insisted, “Don’t hesitate to contact me at any time. Maybe not school hours, though a message would be fine.”</p><p>“I’ll keep that in mind.” Minako laughed, “I should get home.”</p><p>“Do you need me to walk you back?” Haku asked, “It is late and I don’t want you to get into any trouble.”</p><p>“I live around the corner.” Minako answered, “I’ll be okay.”</p><p>“Okay. It was nice meeting you Aino.” Haku smiled, “I’ll see you around.”</p><p>“Please just call me Minako.” Minako voiced, “It was nice meeting you too.”</p><div class="center">
  <p>----</p>
</div>Haku wasn’t sure what made him stop. Maybe it was the fact that he was a teacher and he had a weakness for students. When he originally met Minako he had thought that she would have boy problems or something similar. He wasn’t expecting to hear about her family problems. It was pretty sad. Most parents didn’t seem to understand how their actions affected their children.<p>It was unexpected to think that he would go out of his way to help the younger girl. After talking to her for a while, he discovered her dreams of becoming an idol. That was something that he could at least help her with. There was a kid who he used to tutor that had wanted to be an events planner and depending on whether the boy still wanted to do that. Haku was sure that he would be able to help her kick-start her dream career.</p><p>Seeing Souta grow into the man he had become, Haku could only be proud. The brunet was smart and Haku wasn’t entirely sure why he needed to tutor him until Souta’s mother had mentioned that he often got distracted and ended up playing his guitar or doing something else instead of his school work.<br/>“Haku!” Souta greeted, giving Haku a hug, “It’s been a long time. How can I help? Do you want me to plan your wedding?”</p><p>“No. I’m not even in a relationship so a wedding is out of the question.” Haku snorted, “But I was wondering if you needed a singer for one of your events?”</p><p>“I thought you would never ask!” Souta grew excited, “The popularity of my business will rise exponentially. Can you imagine? The revival of the Arabian Prince Kunzite.”</p><p>“Souta. I wasn’t referring to myself.” Haku frowned, “But there is a student that I think that you should meet.”</p><p>“Oh. I was really hoping that you would get back into it.” Souta sighed, “You were always an amazing singer and all the girls used to go crazy for you. And why did you stop wearing your earrings? You know they’re going to close up if you leave them.”</p><p>“I wear my earrings. When I’m not working.” Haku stated, “And I don’t want to be an idol. I’ve always wanted to teach and that’s what I’m doing.”</p><p>“So stubborn.” Souta grinned, “But fine. I’ll see if this student is good. Does she at least have the looks to be an idol?”</p><p>“Yes. She’s blonde and has blue eyes.” Haku commented, getting a knowing look from Souta, “Don’t look at me like that. She’s a student and looks around sixteen which is definitely too young for me.”</p><p>“Give it a couple of years.” Souta laughed, earning a heavy glare from Haku, “I’m telling you. Something’s going to happen and when it does I better be the one to plan your wedding!”</p><p>“We’re dropping this now.” Haku groaned, “I’ll give her your contact details.”</p><div class="center">
  <p>----</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Goodbye</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>If you're wondering what song Minako is singing:</p><p>https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AdEIWcGjRPQ</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/><p>Over the last year, Minako had been working with Souta. They had managed to record her first album and it was probably one the happiest moments in her life so far. The brunet had insisted that she was good and he was going to send the CD to as many music labels as he could.<br/>Minako continued talking to Haku and occasionally meeting up with him for a catch-up. He had commented on her lack of friends her own age (her friends seemed to drift away from her over time and there wasn’t really anything she could do about it). He had offered to introduce her to one of his students, a girl that was around the same age as her and had a bubbly personality. At first, Minako felt a little jealous at the prospect that Haku was acquainted with another student. But after meeting Usagi, she realised that it was just a teacher-student relationship and there was nothing to worry about.<br/>“So Mina, do you like sensei?” Usagi asked her curiously one day, and in all honesty, it shocked the blonde because she wasn’t expecting the question, “Fujihara-sensei is good looking. But I don’t think he has a girlfriend and he talks highly of you so I was just wondering if there was anything going on between you two?”</p><p>“No. There’s nothing going on.” Minako admitted, “I don’t think there’s a possibility that anything will happen. He always comments on how young I am.”</p><p>“He’s only nine years older than you.” Usagi commented, “So I don’t think it will be that much of a problem if you do confess.”</p><p>“I might… I’m not sure how I would do it.” Minako smiled sadly, “So Usa, do you have a boyfriend?”</p><p>“I- Yes, I do.” Usagi said shyly, looking down at her hands, “Have you ever met anyone that you’ve felt like you knew? Maybe in a different life?”</p><p>“Oh… Yes.” Minako said softly, she didn’t want to tell Haku that she felt like they may have known each other in another life. But Minako did feel connected to him, “So tell me about your boyfriend.”</p><p>“His name is Mamoru.” Usagi smiled brightly, the blonde spent the rest of the afternoon talking about her boyfriend and Minako was happy for her. Even though it made her realise how lonely she was. She hadn’t dated anyone for so long and she wondered if there was even anyone that she could date. It was sad to think that the only person that she was interested in the moment was a teacher that had taken pity on her and formed a friendship with her.</p><div class="center">
  <p>----</p>
</div>Minako knew something was wrong the moment she stepped inside her house. She had forgotten to do the shopping. The blonde put her shoes back on and was about to step out so that she could go to the store near her house. She didn’t want to start another fight with her mother.<br/>“Minako!” Her mother yelled, catching her in the process of opening the door, “Where’s the food I told you to get? Can’t you do anything right? You’re just as useless as your father.”<p>“I’m just going to get it now,” Minako said, trying to avoid conflict. Her mother has been unbearable over the last year. Worse than Minako would ever expect her to be, “I’ll be back soon.”</p><p>“Forget about it.” Her mother sighed, “Sit down and dinner’s almost finished.”</p><p>“Okay.” Minako agreed, taking a seat on the table her mother leaned over her to cut some herbs over the meal. Minako wasn’t sure how it happened but her mother accidentally cut her hair. The blonde stared at the chunk of hair in horror, “O-oh.”</p><p>“Oh, Mina! I’m sorry! It was an accident” Her mother apologised profusely.</p><p>“It’s okay.” Minako smiled sadly, “I’ve always wanted to cut my hair.”</p><div class="center">
  <p>----</p>
</div>Minako was hysterical about her hair. She had called Haku crying over it the night and he had promised he was going to fix it.<p>The next morning she met him at Souta’s studio and the brunet cut her hair just below shoulder length to match the chunk that her mother had cut. The blonde couldn’t help but cry because it had taken her years to grow her hair.<br/>“Don’t worry, you still look good.” Haku assured her, giving her hug, “What do you think Souta?”</p><p>“I think this actually suits you more. If we curl it, we could use it as your promo pictures.” Souta smiled, “Let’s put a smile on that face and try to get some good pictures.”</p><p>The photoshoot took the majority of the afternoon. But Minako was glad that Haku and Souta were there to make it fun. Usagi joined in at some point with her boyfriend Mamoru and Minako was happy. It finally felt like she was a part of a small family when it came to her friends.<br/>“Mina! You look so pretty!” Usagi smiled, hugging her friend, “So when do we get to hear the music?”</p><p>“Not yet.” Souta grinned, “Minako is going to be performing in Shibuya, she has been signed by a label, but they want to see how she performs live.”</p><p>“What?” Minako breathed, she didn’t know that this had happened. Haku smiled brightly and she had a feeling that he and Souta were aware that this was going to happen, “Oh my God.”</p><p>“Oh my God!” Usagi repeated, “I can’t believe this! I can’t wait to hear you live Mina!”</p><p>“And do you remember what we said you’d have to do if this happened?” Souta asked, “One of your dreams has started, but you need to kickstart the other.”</p><p>“I promise it will happen.” Minako laughed, “Thank you, everyone!”</p><div class="center">
  <p>----</p>
</div>Her last night in the city was spent with Haku. He was the one who made her dream come true and the person she would miss the most. They sat on the bench that they had first met and it was bittersweet. The blonde was happy to finally be able to become an idol. But she was sad because she wouldn’t be able to find out if there was ever a chance with Haku.<br/>“Minako. It’s your time to shine.” Haku smiled sadly, “Please forget me and live your life to it’s fullest.”<p>“I can’t forget you.” Minako stated firmly, “Haku. I love you.”</p><p>“I know.” Haku sighed, “But I’m too old for you. Maybe in another life Minako.”</p><p>“No.” Minako frowned, “Usagi said something to me the other day. She doesn’t imagine her life without Mamoru. That she believes that they were lovers in all of their lifetimes. I feel the same about you.”</p><p>“This is just an infatuation.” Haku commented, “Look. It’s nobody’s fault and it’s not that I hate you. I really do appreciate our friendship and the time we have had together so far. But you will realise that you don’t love me and you will find someone to settle down with.”</p><p>Minako couldn’t help but freeze at the comment. The blonde was sure that Haku thought that she was immature. That she was too young to understand love. But she knew in her heart that she loved him.<br/>“If I feel the same in ten years…” Minako started softly, her eyes watering. The blonde wasn’t going to cry in front of him, but she couldn’t deny that it hurt, “Will you still reject my love?”</p><p>“Ten years is a long time.” Haku stated, “If you do still happen to love me, which I doubt. We will cross that bridge when it comes.”</p><p>“Thank you for everything,” Minako said in a tone that was clear that she was on the verge of crying. He didn’t promise her anything and it hurt, “Goodbye Haku.”</p><div class="center">
  <p>----</p>
</div><b>
  <span class="u">10 years later</span>
</b><p>It had been ten years since Minako had become an idol and it was tiring. Being under the public eye for that many years and having to change her phone frequently. It was a lonely life. With her record label deciding everything that she could and couldn’t do, she felt more like a slave for the public. If she could advise other teenagers who wanted to be idols, she would tell them to not go for it. It was hard to even talk to her family and friends. She felt awful.</p><p>After contemplating it for a long time, she decided to retire. Her last live concert was going to be her biggest one yet. The tickets were outsold and she finally felt free. She would be able to say whatever she wanted and she could perform freely. And she sent tickets to her friends a lot of tickets to invite partners and friends. Minako could only hope that they would come.</p><p>Most of the songs on her playlist were dedicated to her friend group. The group that she wasn’t able to communicate with as much as she wanted to. But there was one person in particular that she wrote her songs for. Haku. Minako wasn’t sure if he had a partner, but the thought of it sprung songs to life and hurt her more than she expected it to.</p><p>With her signature short hair, she stepped out and dedicated her final concert to him. The one person who none of this would be possible without. There was a chance he had someone, but she needed him to know how she felt. She was twenty-four now. Time had passed so fast that she felt like she was drowning.<br/>“I would like to say that my final song of the night is dedicated to someone very special in my life.” Minako started, looking through the audience until she caught his eyes, “Haku, I wanted to thank you for making my dream come true, I wouldn’t be on this stage if it wasn’t for you. But I do have one more dream. You.”</p><p>Minako couldn’t tell what his expression was, but the white-haired man didn’t seem to react negatively to her confession. So she smiled and started her song. Even if he did reject her. The blonde would be happy that she was honest with her feelings.</p><p>When the song finished she noticed that everyone in the venue was in tears. She looked back to see Haku, but he was gone. It hurt.<br/>“Thank you, everyone! And maybe in the future, I’ll sing for you again.” Minako smiled, waving and sending kisses to the crowd.</p><div class="center">
  <p>----</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Distance</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>The song for this chapter is:</p><p>https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=M9K-00Xgox4</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/><p>It was nice to be back home. The first thing that Minako did was, see her parents. It seemed that becoming an idol was something that helped strengthen her parents' relationship and the fact that she had a new sibling was a shock to her. But at least her younger brother was aware of who she was and seemed to be happy with how his life was.<br/>Going through the streets, she still got star-struck looks from people. Minako could only hope that the people here would be nice enough to let her retire in peace.<br/>The only thing she was scared of was seeing Haku. Him disappearing at the end of her concert proved that he had no interest in pursuing a relationship with her.</p><div class="center">
  <p>----</p>
</div>After a few months of settling back home in her own place and meeting with Usagi and her friends, Minako finally felt at peace. Even if she was alone, she would still have her friends. The fact that Usagi and Mamoru were getting married made her feel happy. But slightly envious. Nonetheless, she was happy for her friend.<br/>“Minako. It’s good to finally see you again.” Souta smiled, “I see you’ve already met my girlfriend Makoto? We’ve partnered up and started a business. I run the events and she caters the meals and flowers. She really is a jack of all trades.”<p>“He’s only being sweet because he wants me to bake a five-tiered cake in short notice.” Makoto teased, “So Minako, how is it being back home? Has anyone caught your eye?”</p><p>“It’s nice being back home.” Minako smiled, “I haven’t met anyone yet in that regards.”</p><p>“Well… She did meet someone, but he wasn’t brave enough to cross the bridge.” Souta frowned, “Have you seen Haku since you came back?”</p><p>“No.” Minako smiled, “But it’s okay. I can’t force someone to feel something they don’t feel.”</p><p>“It isn’t okay.” Souta stated, “Minako. It’s not right. You waited for ten years!”</p><p>“Souta. Please.” Minako stressed, “I don’t want to talk about this right now.”</p><p>“So Minako. Now that you’re back, what do you plan on doing?” Makoto asked, changing the subject, “I was wondering if you would want to sing at the restaurant?”</p><p>“You have a restaurant too? How are you handling all of this work?” Minako asked curiously, “Souta, she’s good for you.”</p><p>“I keep saying that.” Souta laughed, “But we somehow fell in love.”</p><p>“He says it was somehow, but he would sit outside my window with a guitar and sing until I agreed to date him.” Makoto giggled, “He wouldn’t leave me alone.”</p><p>“I’m so happy for you two.” Minako voiced, “But yes, I can sing in your restaurant. It would keep me busy and I’d get to do what I love without the stress of working under a label.”</p><p>“Do you have any new songs you’re working on.” Souta asked, “I can give it a listen and maybe we can release a solo album that’s without a label?”</p><p>“I’d like that!” Minako grinned, “I should get going.”</p><div class="center">
  <p>----</p>
</div>The only time she truly felt free when was she was singing and Minako was glad that Souta didn’t comment on the subject of her lyrics even though it was clear who she was singing about. After the album was completely finished Souta decided to make a joke and she would be lying to say if it didn’t hurt a little.<br/>“So what are we going to name this album? To Haku?” Souta joked, before noticing Minako’s expression, “Too soon. I’m sorry. But how are you feeling?”<p>“I feel better. I’ve managed to get my feelings out.” Minako smiled, “But it’s still a little hard. How is he?”</p><p>“Haku? I have no idea.” Souta admitted, “I haven’t seen him in a while.”</p><p>“Do you have his address?” Minako asked rather suddenly, it even shocked her that she had asked for it, “I just need closure. I want things to go back to normal.”</p><p>“Are you sure about that?” Souta asked, giving her his address details, “I don’t things can go back to normal after your public confession.”</p><p>“I can at least try to make things normal.”</p><div class="center">
  <p>----</p>
</div>She had messaged him and told him to meet her at the bench they first met. Minako wasn’t sure he was going to come. But the blonde knew that she couldn’t suddenly go to his house and demand for him to talk to her.<br/>It was a relief when she caught sight of him. Haku didn’t say anything. But he did sit next to her.<br/>“I’m sorry.” Minako apologised, playing with her jacket sleeve, “It wasn’t fair of me to publicly say that.”<p>“It’s okay.” Haku smiled, “I’m sorry for reacting the way I did.”</p><p>“I just want things to go back to normal.” Minako admitted, “I want my friend back. Even if you can’t love me, I’m okay with that.”</p><p>“That’s not fair.” Haku sighed, “I don’t want you to feel like you’re obligated to be friends with someone that isn’t returning your feelings.”</p><p>“It wasn’t fair for me to ruin what we had by letting love get in the way.” Minako responded, “I know I rush into things without thinking. But because I like you, I shouldn’t have tried to force you to feel the same way. I’m sorry if I made things awkward if you have a girlfriend.”</p><p>“I- Minako. I don’t have a girlfriend.” Haku started, “I -I just wasn’t expecting you to still feel the same way after ten years. I belittled your feeling ten years ago, and I am sorry for that. You were just so young and fresh-faced. I didn’t want you to waste your life on me. I just wanted you to live your dreams.”</p><p>“Look at us. We’ve spent the majority of this conversation apologising to each other.” Minako laughed, “I wasn’t lying when I said you were my dream. I just want to know whether I should give up on it… Or if there’s a chance of something happening?”</p><p>They spent a moment in silence. Haku then place caressed her face, before placing a kiss against her lips. With one kiss she finally felt like she was home. He was he home.<br/>“I can’t promise to be everything you want me to be.” Haku started, “But I do promise you that we can try.”</p><p>“I don’t want you to be anything other than you.” Minako smiled, “Haku. You were the person that comforted me eleven years ago without any ulterior motives. I fell in love with your kindness.”</p><p>“Minako. I fell in love with you.” Haku laughed, “You are so resilient. So many things happened, yet you remained strong and faithful to who you were. I wasn’t expecting to be a part of your life.”</p><p>Minako smiled hugging onto him. If she was honest she didn’t see this as a future after he rejected her. The blonde could only hope that he would love her one day. But she didn’t think that he loved her all along.</p><p>He loved her enough to let her go after her dreams, even if that meant leaving him behind. But now they would have the chance to spend the rest of their lives together. Minako knew in the bottom of her heart that she would marry him and start a family with him.</p><p>To think that it would take ten years. Ten years for Minako to meet Haku again at the spot they first met. To be able to build the future she always dreamed of building with him.</p><p>Life was beautiful.</p><div class="center">
  <p>fin</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>